The Empoleon66 FanFiction Royal Rumble
by Empoleon66
Summary: 40 of your favorite characters. Only one can win. (Rated T for violence. Read and Review) (chapter 10 is up)
1. Pre-Show Interviews

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I only own the story itself)

 _40 people from your favorite shows and games. Only one can win The Royal Rumble. Who will win? Before we begin, let's look at:_

 **Chapter 1: Pre-show interviews:**

 **Interview w/Dan (Dan Vs.)**

Renee Young: I'm here with Dan from "Dan Vs.". So Dan, can you give us an idea of the strategy you'll be using tonight?

Dan: ( _trying to open a bag of Cheez Doodles)_ My strategy is simple, Renee. Punch everyone until they go down. Boom, simple.

Renee: Ok...do you have any other strategies in mind should that plan fail?

Dan: Yea. Kick everyone until they go down. ( _Continues to try ripping the bag open)_

Renee: Um, do you want help with that?

Dan: I got this! (Rips bag opens, but the Cheez Doodles spill all over him) What, no! I just got this shirt dry-cleaned! (Kneels down and shouts to the sky:) **CHEEZ DOODLES!** ( _Renee slowly backs away from Dan)_

 **Interview w/Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

Mike Rome: I'm standing by with "Phineas and Ferb's" Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz. Mr. Doofensmirtz, are you at all concerned about your arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus, interfering against you?

Doofensmirtz: I was, Mike. Until I trapped him inside one of my newest inventions: a metal box that won't open unless pigs fly! And since pigs cannot fly, which I know from...experience..., there is no way that he can escape! ( _Suddenly, a pig with wings zooms by. A girl is chasing right after the pig)_.

Mabel Pines: Waddles! Come back here!

Doofensmirtz: ( _looks stunned_ ) ...huh. Would you look at that...a pig, flying. ...you know, in hindsight, leaving my Sprout-Wings-inator out in the open was quite the goof-up on my part. ( _Suddenly, a teal platypus comes into frame. He glares at the evil scientist before slowly backing away_ ). Oh hey, a platypus. Remind me to track him down later. Perry the Platypus might like to meet him. ( _Mike rolls his eyes_ )

 **Interview w/Velveteen Dream (NXT)**

Dasha Fuentes: I'm here with NXT superstar, The Velveteen Dream. So tell us, what are your thoughts on your opponents tonight?

VD: The Dream's opponents tonight can't hold a candle to The Dream. The Dream saw some of them earlier tonight, and The Dream is quite disappointed. A female football player? A fat joker? Some kid with a Dorito for a head? Disgraceful. If people like EC3, Kassius Ohno and Ricochet couldn't stand up to The Dream, what hopes do those fools have?

Dasha: Wait, didn't Ricochet beat you?

VD: The Dream has no memory of that. Point being that at the end of the night, the other 39 competitors will experience...The Dream...

 **Interview w/Nostalgia Critic:**

Tom Phillips: I'm here with the Nostalgia Critic. So, Critic, what is your motivation for competing tonight?

NC: First off, ( _turns to the camera_ ) Hello, I'm The Nostalgia Critic; I remember it so you don't have to. ( _Turns back to Phillips)_ Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, my motivation? Easy: the competitors.

Tom: Care to elaborate?

NC: Sure. I've studied a lot of the other competitors by watching their shows and movies or whatever. And I have a few choice words for them. I saw that Cat girl backstage. I'm ready to give her a tounge-lashing for that god awful Sam and Cat show. I saw that Danny Tanner guy; can't wait to shout at him for his work on Full House. And don't even get me started on that Troy Bolton idiot. God, that movie sucked. So I'm ready to punish those who sucked onscreen. And if I happen to win the Rumble, then so be it.

 **(Segment w/GM Troy McClure(The Simpsons) and Sue Sylvester(Glee))**

Troy: ( _talking on phone_ ) Yep, this is to be one of the greatest Rumbles in history. I pulled out all the stops for this one. I got a whole variety of guys to be here. ( _Pause_ ) Yep, I got him. Had to cash in a few favors for him. ( _Pause_ ) Yea, I even got Ash Ketchup to participate. ( _Pause_ ) Wait, his name is "Ketchum"? ( _Pause_ ) Oh, well that explains a lot, actually.

Sue Sylvester: ( _barges into his office_ ) Troy! We need to talk!

Troy: ( _sighs_ ) I'll call you back. ( _Hangs up the phone_ ) For the last time, Sue, you can't be in the Rumble! You should've signed up earlier if you wanted a slot.

Sue: Is it my fault that during signup day, I was doing a 100 hour cheer practice with the W. McKinley cheer team?

Troy: Geez, I haven't heard of such a marathon of cheering since I starred in "My Little Pony Meets Nightmare on Elm Street Meets Care Bears". ( _Sue gives him a puzzled look_ ) What? People were **very** happy when Freddy Krueger killed Rainbow Dash.

Sue: Anyway, come on! What if someone gets injured before they get in the ring?

Troy: Well, in the unlikely case that happens, I have a backup.

Sue: But what if more than one person gets injured?

Troy: I doubt that'll happen.

Sue: ( _ominously_ ) We'll see. ( _Starts walking out, but turns around_ ) Oh, and that pink sweater makes you look like a flamingo. ( _Walks out_ )

Troy: ( _rolls eyes and starts to call back the person, but stops_ ) Hmm, maybe I should make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. ( _Thinks for a minute, then shrugs_ ) Eh, if she does, it'll probably make for entertaining television.

There you have it. Will any of those interviewees come out on top? Let's look at a list of those confirmed and those who were hinted:

 **Confirmed:**

 **-Dan (Dan Vs)**

 **-Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

 **-Velveteen Dream (NXT)**

 **-Nostalgia Critic**

 **-Cat Valentine (Victorious/Sam and Cat)**

 **-Danny Tanner (Full House)**

 **-Troy Bolton (High School Musical)**

 **-Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)**

 **Hinted at:**

 **-A "female football player "**

 **-A "fat joker"**

 **-A "kid with a Dorito head"**

Who are these people? Feel free to guess in the comment section. And next chapter, we'll be getting this baby started! Stay tuned, baybee!


	2. The First Four

Chapter 2: The First Four

 _Chapter 1 recap: Through a series of interviews, several entrants were confirmed, among them being Velveteen Dream, Nostalgia Critic, Troy Bolton and Dr. Doofensmirtz. Now, we go back to ringside at MSG where the Rumble is about to begin:_

[ _Bell rings_ ]

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Royal Rumble match!

[ _Crowd cheers_ ]

Justin: Here are the rules: four competitors will start in the ring. Every 90 seconds, a new competitor will enter the ring. Eliminations occur when a competitor goes over the top rope and both feet touch the floor. The last competitor left in the ring will be declared the winner.

[ _crowd cheers_ ]

Justin: And now, the individual who drew number one:

 **Entry one: Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie)**

Justin: From Stevens Point, Wisconsin: Maddie Rooney!

Maddie came down to the ring wearing her Ridgewood High School basketball jersey, high-fiving fans on her way to the ring.

[ _camera cuts to commentary team_ ]

Michael Cole: Welcome to the Royal Rumble, ladies and gentlemen! Calling this match, I am Michael Cole. On my right is WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler

Jerry Lawler: Welcome! I'm so excited to be here!

Michael: And to my left, the great John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

JBL: I'm excited to be calling this too, King!

[ _camera cuts back to ring, where Maddie is standing on the turnbuckle_ ]

Michael: The first entry is Maddie Rooney from Disney's "Liv and Maddie". She overcame a torn ACL and earned a basketball scholarship for SCSU. Besides this, she also spent time building shelters in New Orleans

JBL: Big whoop, you should see what I was able to do when I was her age! I wrestled a bear!

Micheal: I doubt that.

JBL: Shut up, Micheal!

 **Entry two: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon** )

Justin: from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region: Ash Ketchum!

Ash Ketchum, wearing his outfit from the Alola Region, charged to the ring, feeling quite hyped for the match.

JBL: Please. A 10-year-old boy claiming to be "the very best"? Give me a break!

Michael: Actually, there is truth to that claim, John. He's beaten Drake from the Orange Islands, Brandon of the Battle Frontier, Tobias' Darkrai, and most recently, he made it to the finals of the Kalos Leauge.

JBL: Tell you what, I'll be impressed when he catches all 151 Pokémon!

Michael: Actually, there are over 800 Pokémon now.

JBL: How many?!

 **Entry three: Adam Savage (Mythbusters)**

Justin: From New York City, Adam Savage!

The crowd cheered loudly for the hometown wrestler, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Jerry: Here's Adam Savage from Discovery Channel's "MythBusters" I've heard that his partner, Jamie Hyneman, will also be competing tonight. I wonder if they'll come to blows.

 **Entry four: Gilligan (Gilligan's Island)**

Justin: From New Rochelle, New York: Gilligan!

Gilligan came out, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts and brown sandals. He got a feeble applause from the audience, who was trying to remember who he was.

Micheal: Here comes Gilligan, the titular character from the 60's sitcom, "Gilligan's Island". Let's see if he has what it takes to outlast 39 others and win.

JBL: No he won't! He's a ship-riding cowardly nerd! I bet you five bucks that he won't last 2 minutes, Michael.

Micheal: Deal.

As Justin left the ring, the four competitors glanced at each other, all thinking to themselves, "yea, I could beat these clowns."

Ding Ding!

The bell rang.

 **So, there are the first four! Will either of these four go the distance and win? Will The Mythbusters come to blows? Will JBL owe Micheal $5? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Busters and Stars and Cats (oh my)

Chapter 3: Busters and Stars and Cats (oh my)

 _Chapter 2 Recap: We learned that a Pokémon trainer (Ash Ketchum), a b-ball player (Maddie Rooney), a scientist (Adam Savage) and a 60's sitcom star (Gilligan) will be the first four to start the Rumble. What will happen? Let's find out:_

The bell rang. They all glanced at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. After a few seconds, Adam made the first move, running after Gilligan, beating him back into the corner. Ash and Maddie followed suit, trading punches and kicks.

Jerry: Look at them go! They clearly don't like each other!

JBL: Yea, no duh, King.

As Ash and Maddie went at it, Adam stacked up Gilligan onto the top rope and went to go for a superplex.

Jerry: Oh no! Gilligan looks like he's in trouble!

JBL: That's because he is, King! (To Adam) Flatten that coward, Adam!

Micheal: Why don't you like Gilligan, John?

JBL: Because he's a loser, Micheal. I don't like losers. And I barely tolerate you, Micheal. So watch it!

Adam finally got Gilligan up in the superplex position, but Gilligan suddenly pushed Adam off the top rope, sending him crashing to the floor. Gilligan then jumped off the top rope and nailed Savage with a senton bomb!

Micheal: Wow! What a move from Gilligan! You have to be impressed by that, JBL!

JBL: ( _mumbles_ ) I still think that he's a loser.

As Gilligan stomped away at Adam and as Maddie and Ash were still at war, the clock went down to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeep!]_

 **Entry five: Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters)**

The crowd at MSG erupted as the hometown hero emerged, decked out in his Ghostbusters jumped, and charged into the ring.

Micheal: Here comes Ray Stantz from the smash hit series "Ghostbusters". This should be good!

As soon as Ray entered the ring, the first person to meet him was Gilligan, who ran at Stantz.

Gilligan: ( _charging_ ) Take this, you ghost-hunting buffoon!

Unfortunately for Gilligan, Stantz sidestepped him, causing him to get tangled up in the ropes. Stantz then grabbed him by the legs and tossed him over the top rope, giving us the first elimination of the night!

Jerry: It looks like it's back to the island for Gilligan!

Micheal: And I'm being told he only lasted a minute-fourty one. ( _Takes our his wallet and gives $5 to JBL_ ) So, here you are John.

JBL: ( _snaps up the $5_ ) Easiest five bucks I ever made.

 _ **1st elimination: Gilligan**_

 _ **Time lasted: 1:41**_

 _ **Eliminated by: Ray Stantz**_

As Gilligan slumped off to the back, Ash and Maddie were now engaged in a war of words:

Maddie: You call yourself a Pokémon trainer. The only thing that you can catch is a cold.

Ash: Oh yea, well...you...you fight like a girl!

Unimpressed, Maddie leaped up and connected with a Codebreaker on Ketchum, gaining a pop from the MSG crowd.

Jerry: What a Codebreaker by Maddie!

JBL: She can't do that! That's Chris Jericho's move!

Seizing her opportunity, Maddie ran and clotheslined Ash over the top rope, sending him crashing him down to the floor.

Micheal: It looks like Ash won't be adding this to his long list of accomplishments.

JBL: Know what? I'm not crediting Ash's elimination to Maddie. I'm crediting Chris Jericho!

 _ **2nd elimination: Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Time lasted: 2:11**_

 _ **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney**_

While Maddie taunted her fallen foe, Stantz and Adam engaged in their own war of words:

Stantz: You really think that you know more than me?!

Adam: Sure. After all, you built a laser grid with **no** safety switch! As Walter Peck would say, "that's some shady-"

Clearly not impressed, Stantz knocked Adam to the floor and lit his face up with some punches. Maddie, quite amused, sat back and watched the beating as the clock went to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!)_

 _[beeeeeeeeeeeep!]_

 **Entry six: Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil)**

Star, wearing her green dress, purple and magenta tights, Rhino boots and devil headband, started towards the ring, earning cheers from the children of the audience.

JBL: So, any idea who this is?

Micheal: That's Star Butterfly from the Disney XD cartoon, "Star Vs. the Forces of Evil". She's a princess from the planet Mewni who was sent to Earth. She's fights monsters in a daily basis, so I believe that she has a shot tonight.

JBL: So, is she in any way related to She-Ra?

Micheal: Uh, no.

Star placed her wand at the corner of the ring and slid inside. Maddie tried stomping at her, but Star dodged and nailed Rooney with a Dragon suplex!

Jerry: Wow, look at her go!

She then picked Adam and struck him with a jumping knee, sending him towards the ropes. Stantz got up, grabbed Adam's legs and called out to Star:

Stantz: Hey, wanna help me eliminate this guy?

Star: I don't know...

Stantz: ( _thinks_ ) Oh, by the way, he told me that he hates puppies earlier.

Star: He what?!

Furious, Star swiftly grabbed Adam's other leg and the two sent Adam over the top rope, eliminating one-half of the Mythbusters.

Jerry: It's confirmed! Adam won't be winning the Rumble! Get it? Because he confirms myths and-

JBL: We get it, King.

 **3rd elimination: Adam Savage**

 **Time lasted: 3:34**

 **Eliminated by: Ray Stantz and Star Butterfly**

While Savage left ringside, Stantz, Star and Maddie engaged in a three-way staredown.

Micheal: What's gonna happen next?

JBL: Get the alien girl!

Micheal: Why am I not surprised you'd say that?

JBL: Shut up, Micheal!

Finally, Maddie went after Stantz, nailing him with a kick to the gut and called Star over. The two lifted Ray up and leveled him with a double suplex!

Micheal: Girl power!

JBL & Jerry: ( _in unision_ ) Never say that again!

As Stantz crawled to the corner, Maddie Irish whipped Star into the corner that Stantz was. But Stantz grabbed the running princess and threw her over the top rope. Star was able to grab hold of the rope before she fell, grabbed Ray and bounced his face off the top rope. As Ray staggered back in pain, Maddie layer him out with a spinebuster!

Micheal: Wow! Maddie with a spinebuster that would make Triple H proud!

As Maddie turned back around, Star springboarded off the top rope and connected with a springboard missile dropkick. Maddie was furious at Star when she got back up:

Maddie: What the hell, Star?! I thought we were partners!

Star: ( _shrugs_ ) Eh.

While Star and Maddie continued to argue, the clock went to :10

Micheal: They say that the number 7 is a lucky number. Will entry 7 share that same luck?

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry seven: Cat Valentine (Victorious)**

Cat emerged, wearing a pink jacket, white undershirt, black tights and pink shirts. The fans of Victorious cheered wildly for her, but the adults (as well as JBL) groaned.

JBL: Oh, great! I've had the misfortune of seeing a few episodes of Victorious. And whenever this girl came on screen, I wanted to place my boot right through my tv screen!

Micheal: You've watched Victorious, John?

JBL: The hotels I stay in don't always have the greatest selection of channels to choose from, Micheal.

Micheal: Well anyway, this is Cat Valentine from Nickelodeon's "Victorious".

JBL: Basically, she's the teenage girl version of Ralph Wiggum from "The Simpsons". I hope she gets ejected quickly!

 **We'll have to see whether or not Cat lasts long next chapter! But for now, let's look at the stats:**

 **In the Ring: Maddie Rooney, Ray Stantz, Star Butterfly (soon to be Cat Valentine)**

 **Chapter Eliminations: Gilligan, Ash Ketchum, Adam Savage**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (4:30)**

 **Shortest: Gilligan (1:41)**

 **Entries left: 33**

 **What will Cat Valentine bring to the Rumble? Will Maddie and Star continue arguing or will they work together again? Will Micheal Cole make any other cringy comments? Tell me what you think will happen in the comment section and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Of Full Houses & Angry Men

Chapter 4: Of Full House & Angry Men

 _Chapter 3 recap: Four people started the match off. Ray Stantz entered the ring and swiftly eliminated Gilligan (earning JBL $5 from Micheal Cole). After Ash Ketchum was thrown out, Star entered the ring and helped Stantz take out Adam Savage. The chapter ended with the arrival of Cat Valentine:_

Cat charged into the ring into the ring and took down Star with a Lou Thez Press. Maddie went after her next, but Cat dodged her, rebounded off the ropes and caught her with a flying elbow.

JBL: Does anyone else notice that Ray is the only man in the ring right now?

Jerry: Yea. ( _Sighs_ ) What I wouldn't give to be in that situation.

JBL: That's kinda creepy, King.

As Cat tried to toss Maddie over the top rope, Star found herself mesmerized by the ropes:

Star: ( _bouncing hand off of top rope_ ) Wow. It's like a tiny trampoline for my hand! ( _Giggles_ )

Seizing the opportunity, Ray snuck up behind the distracted princess and threw her over the top rope, eliminating her!

Jerry: Looks like Star is gone.

JBL: Good. That alien deserved it for being distracted by the ropes! Doesn't she have them where she's from?!

Micheal: ( _with his head in his hands_ ) You're gonna get us reported, John...

 **4th elimination: Star Butterfly**

 **Time lasted: 2:27**

 **Eliminated by: Ray Stantz**

As Star landed on the floor, she landed on her wand, accidentally setting it off. The wand spawned a kitten, which leaped up onto the ring apron. Cat, noticing the adorable kitten, forgot about Maddie and reached over the top rope to pet the kitten. This proved to be a fatal (and stupid) mistake as Maddie easily dumped Cat over the top rope, eliminating her.

JBL: Thank you, Maddie! Thank you for ridding us of that stupid redhead!

Jerry: I will agree with you on one thing, John; it was rather dumb of Cat to reach over the top rope, allowing Maddie to dispose of her in a snap.

 **5th elimination: Cat Valentine**

 **Time lasted: 1:13**

 **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney**

As Cat ran off to chase the kitten, who had ran towards the back (with Star chasing after Cat), the clock went to :10.

(Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!)

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 8: Danny Tanner (Full House)**

As the "Full House" theme song played, Danny Tanner, wearing a green singlet, emerged from the back, earning a boo-vation from the MSG crowd.

JBL: Oh great, that's exactly who we need!

Micheal: Well, unlike many of the others, Danny does have some prior wrestling experience. He was an amateur wrestler in high school. His nickname was "The Steel Stringbean".

JBL: Yep. Definitely a loser.

As Tanner entered the ring, he was quickly met with a DDT from Stantz.

JBL: Yea, flatten that loser!

Stantz then picked up Danny's leg, signaled Maddie to grab the other, and the two slingshotted Danny out of the ring.

Jerry: Well, It looks like Danny has been-wait a minute!

Danny was clinging onto the middle rope, but he had his feet on the back of someone who was sticking out of the middle rope. Danny was able to get his balance back and stepped back on the apron. The person who had their back out slid back under the ring.

JBL: Wha-who was that? That was cheating!

Micheal: I don't know. But I don't think that the refs at ringside saw what has happened. So the fact of the matter is that Danny Tanner is still in the Rumble!

Shocked that he was still here, Stantz charged at Danny, but was met with a shoulder to the gut.

Jerry: Right in the breadbasket!

Danny entered the ring. Maddie charged him, but he caught her, put her over his shoulder and dumped her over the top rope. But Maddie held on.

Micheal: Rooney is still in it.

Danny then grabbed Ray, leveled him with a double underhook suplex and followed up with a legdrop. As Danny placed Ray in a headlock, the clock went to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 _ **Entry 9:**_ **Dan (Dan Vs.)**

The crowd cheered as everyone's favorite angry antisocial person entered, wearing his black "Jerk" shirt (with noticeable Cheez Doodle stains on it) and blue jeans.

Micheal: Here comes Dan from "Dan Vs.". He will plot revenge on anyone or anything that angers him.

Jerry: Yea! His past revenge plots include plots against New Mexico, Canada, dentists, jury duty and telemarketers. No one is safe from his wrath.

Micheal: His anger and will to succeed makes him a surefire pick to win!

Dan immediately got into the ring and clobbered Tanner with a clothesline to the head.

Jerry: What a nice move from Dan to Danny! ( _Chuckles_ ) It's kinda funny because their names sound similar and-

JBL: We get it, King.

As Dan was getting fired up, Maddie tried connecting with another Codebreaker, but this time, it was blocked. Dan picked up the basketball player and hit her with a swinging sidewalk slam!

Micheal: What a maneuver by Dan!

JBL: Serves Maddie right for trying to rip off Chris Jericho again!

Micheal: Speaking of Jericho, John, I'm being told that Jericho is watching the Rumble and heard your comment about him.

JBL: What did he say?

Micheal: I'm being told that Jericho says that Maddie Rooney is awesome and can use his move any time.

JBL: You're kidding!

Micheal: I'm also being told, John, that Jericho thinks that you're a stupid idiot and that you have just made "The List".

JBL: Son of a [censored]!

As Maddie writhed in pain, Stantz tried hitting a German suplex on Dan, but Dan landed on his feet and kicked Ray square below the belt.

Micheal: Ooh! That one had to sting!

As Stantz fell to his knees in pain, Danny tried to sneak up behind Dan, but Dan spotted him and hit Tanner with a Randy Orton-esque powerslam.

JBL: That angry man is dominating here!

As Dan taunted his fallen foes, the clock went to :10.

Jerry: Whoever is coming out as #10 is in for one heck of a fight!

 **Jerry's right! Whoever is coming out next is in for the fight of their life! Let's look at the stats:**

 **In the Ring: Maddie Rooney, Ray Stantz, Danny Tanner, Dan**

 **Chapter eliminations: Star Butterfly, Cat Valentine**

 **Longest Lasted: Maddie Rooney (8:50)**

 **Shortest: Cat Valentine (1:13)**

 **Entries left: 30**

 **Will entry 10 be able to stand up to Dan? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Well, That Escalated Quickly

Chapter 5: Well, That Escalated Quickly

 _Chapter 4 recap: We began the chapter with Cat Valentine charging the ring. After she, alongside Star, was booted from the Rumble, Danny Tanner entered. He barely escaped elimination when an unknown person used their back as a platform for Danny to step on. Dan then entered and took out everyone in the ring. The chapter ended with the clock counting down to entrant 10:_

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 10: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

The crowd popped as the son of Homer Simpson emerged, wearing his signature orange shirt, blue shorts and red shoes.

Micheal: Here comes Bart Simpsons from the hit cartoon, "The Simpsons". Let's see if he has what it takes to win.

Bart ran into the ring and was stopped by Dan:

Dan: Get out of the ring, kid, before I make you leave!

Bart: Eat my shorts!

With that, Bart leapt up and nailed Dan with a Hurricanrana, gaining cheers from the crowd. Furious, Dan ran at Bart, but Simpson ducked, causing Dan to run right into Stantz, who was still recovering from the low blow he suffered at the hands of Dan. Not one to waste opportunities, Dan clotheslined Ray over the top rope, eliminating the Ghostbuster, much to the crowd's disappointment.

Jerry: It looks like Ray should stick to fighting ghosts, because he just got busted! ( _Chuckles_ ) Get it? Because-

Micheal: We get it, King.

 **6th elimination: Ray Stantz**

 **Time lasted: 8:06**

 **Eliminated by: Dan**

While Ray limped to the back, Maddie charged at Bart. But Bart dodged and sent Rooney through the middle rope and onto the floor.

Micheal: Maddie didn't go over the top rope. She went through the middle rope, so she's not eliminated yet.

Bart rebounded off the ropes, ducked Dan's clothesline and connected with a middle rope suicide dive onto Rooney!

Jerry: Oh man! What a move! And Bart went through the middle rope, so he's still in the Rumble!

As Bart and Maddie laid outside the ring and while Dan and Danny traded blows, the clock went to :10.

JBL: Who'll be next to join these people?

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 11: Austin Moon (Austin and Ally)**

Fangirls all around MSG erupted in cheers as the hit artist came out, wearing a red jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers.

JBL: I can't hear myself think from these fangirls! Who is this guy, the pope?!

Micheal: No, John, that's Austin Moon. He's a pop star from Disney's "Austin and Ally".

JBL: How do you know about all these Disney characters, Cole?

Micheal: I do my research.

JBL: By watching the Disney Channel?

Micheal: Yep.

JBL: ( _sighs_ ) I refer you to my prior statement about losers...

Austin ran in the ring and caught Danny with a boot to the jaw and followed up with a hip toss on Dan. Bart ran into the ring but was met with a running neckbreaker from the popstar.

( _Fangirls chant: Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!_ )

JBL: I'm wondering how anyone in the match can stay focused with all these girls cheering for this guy like he's the second coming of Micheal Jackson!

Austin then came face to face with Maddie. They didn't speak, but together, they hit a double back body drop on Dan followed up by a double clothesline on Danny. The alliance didn't last long, as the second Austin's back was turned, Maddie connected with a German suplex. Furious, Austin charged at the basketball player, but she dodged and connected with an STO on Austin, much to the fangirls' chagrin.

( _Fangirls boo quite loudly_ )

Micheal: Austin's fans did not like that.

JBL: Oh great. Now they're booing loudly! ( _Takes off headset and starts yelling directly at the crowd_ ) Yo, fangirls! Keep it down, will ya?!

As JBL continued to shout at the fangirls, the clock went to :10.

Jerry: Who'll be joining Dan, Danny, Austin and Maddie?

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 12: Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy)**

The crowd erupted as the famed news anchor came out, wearing a red suit, matching dress pants and black loafers.

Jerry: Well, this is a surprise! We've seen his brawls with other news stations in his movies, so we know he has skills. Maybe he'll win.

However, as he made his way to the ring, someone attacked him from behind.

Micheal: Oh my gosh, that's Kent Brockman from "The Simpsons"! Why is he attacking Ron?!

JBL: ( _putting his headset back on_ ) I don't know! I'm too busy dealing with the headache known as "The Austin Moon Fan Club" over there!

After beating on Ron, Kent picked him up, shouted:

Kent: The only news anchor that'll be winning this thing is me!

-and tossed Ron into the ring. Dazed from the attack, Ron walked right into a clothesline from Danny, sending him out of the ring and the Rumble!

Jerry: Breaking news: because of the attack from Kent, Ron Burgundy is out of the Rumble!

JBL: We don't know that it was because of Kent.

Micheal and Jerry: ( _in unison_ ) Yes we do!

 **7th elimination: Ron Burgundy**

 **Time lasted: 0:05**

 **Eliminated by: Danny Tanner**

 **What a cheap move by Kent! We'll see if Ron retaliates next chapter, but for now, let's look at the stats:**

 **In the Ring: Maddie Rooney, Danny Tanner, Dan, Bart Simpson, Austin Moon**

 **Chapter eliminations: Ray Stantz, Ron Burgundy**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (12:20)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **Entries left: 28**

 **How will Ron Burgundy react to his attack? Will JBL continue to be irritated by Austin Moon's fans? Find out next chapter!**


	6. The Revenge of Ron Burgundy

Chapter 6: The Revenge of Ron Burgundy

 _Chapter 5 recap: We started off with Bart Simpson entering and an ensuing fight between him and Dan resulted in the elimination of Ray Stantz. Austin Moon was out next and his fangirls drove JBL up a wall. We ended with Ron Burgundy being jumped by Kent Brockman, resulting in Burgundy's swift elimination at the hands of Danny Tanner._

Ron was livid at his elimination. He wanted to take his anger out on Kent, but he was far gone at this point. So, he decided to take his fury out on the man who eliminated him: Danny Tanner. He saw that Danny had some help escaping elimination earlier. So, he decided to take that help out in retaliation. He threw up the ring apron and searched for that help. He found it, but clearly had some trouble getting it out.

Micheal: What is Ron doing?

JBL: I don't know, Micheal. You need to stop asking me these questions. You act like I know what goes on in these people's heads.

Ron was finally able to drag what had helped Danny out earlier, causing the crowd to boo the thing, or should I say, the person who helped Danny out.

Micheal: Tha-that's Joey Gladstone from "Full House"! He was under the ring!

Jerry: And if I didn't know better, I'd say that he was the one who helped Danny out earlier!

JBL: Oh great, Joey's here too? Who's next, Uncle Jesse?!

As Danny shouted at Ron, he was double teamed by Austin and Dan, who threw Danny over the top rope, eliminating him!

Jerry: Well, there goes Tanner.

JBL: Yeah! Go back to your Full House, you loser!

 **8th elimination: Danny Tanner**

 **Time lasted: 7:12**

 **Eliminated by: Austin Moon and Dan**

As Danny, Joey and Ron were forced to leave ringside, the clock went to :10.

Micheal: Who'll be next?

JBL: Once again, I don't know! Stop asking me!

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 13: Dez Wade (Austin and Ally)**

The crowd let out a collective groan (even the Austin Moon fangirls) as Austin Moon's best friend emerged, wearing a yellow jacket, green t-shirt, orange suspenders, purple pants and orange sneakers.

JBL: Oh great! We already got rid of one goofy redhead! Who is this colorblind doofus?!

Micheal: That's Dez Wade, best friends with Austin Moon. Dez's dream is to become a world-famous movie director.

JBL: Well, if his film work is as good as his fashion sense, then I'm guessing he won't be the next Spielberg.

Dan ran at Dez as soon as he entered the ring. Panicking, Dez pulled the top rope down, sending Dan crashing down to the floor, eliminating him!

Micheal: Oh my gosh! Dan jus got eliminated!

JBL: How the hell did that goofball eliminate someone like Dan?!

Jerry: I'm willing to bet that Dan won't be pleased by that!

 **9th elimination: Dan**

 **Time lasted: 6:11**

 **Eliminated by: Dez Wade**

Dan was infuriated! He tried to rush the ring, but was restrained by the refs. So, Dan got on his knees and shouted:

Dan: **DEZ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!**

While Dan stormed to the back, Dez and Austin teamed up against Bart, flattening him with a double neckbreaker. The two then picked Bart up and lifted him over the top rope, eliminating the fifth grader!

Micheal: There goes Bart!

Jerry: At least he lasted longer than Millhouse would've.

 **10th elimination: Bart Simpson**

 **Time lasted: 5:22**

 **Eliminated by: Austin Moon and Dez Wade**

As Bart limped to the back, the two boys turned their attention to Maddie. They picked her up and dumped Maddie over the top rope, but Rooney held on. She recovered, knocked both boys back with punches, climbed up on the top rope and connected with a diving crossbody onto the two! While the three laid in the ring, the clock went to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 14: Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop)**

The crowd cheered as the mall cop emerged, wearing his security uniform, riding his Segway down to the ring.

Jerry: Here comes Paul Blart from the comedy movie, "Paul Blart: Mall Cop". Can he outlast the others to win?

JBL: Shouldn't he be guarding a mall rather than trying to win? Crime doesn't take a holiday!

Paul parked his Segway on the side of the ring and rolled inside. He quickly caught Dez with a spinebuster and hit a Death Valley driver on Austin!

JBL: Shouldn't he be using these moves on criminals and not on popstars and dweebs?!

Micheal: Well, one time, Austin did once accidentally steal the silver slippers from "The Wizard of Oz". You see-

JBL: Shut up, Cole! I don't want a history lesson on this show!

 **Paul is making quite the impact here so far! Let's look at the stats:**

 **In the Ring: Maddie Rooney, Austin Moon, Dez Wade, Paul Blart**

 **Chapter eliminations: Danny Tanner, Dan, Austin Moon**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (15:15)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **Entries left: 26**

 **Will Dan get his revenge on Dez? Will Paul use his police skills to win? Leave your thoughts in the comment section and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. One of the Boys

Chapter 7: One of the Boys

 _Chapter 6 recap: The chapter began with Ron Burgundy foiling Joey Gladstone's plan to keep Danny Tanner from being eliminated, resulting in Tanner's elimination shortly after. Dez Wade then entered and accidentally eliminated Dan, much to Dan's fury. After Austin and Dez eliminated Bart Simpson, Paul Blart entered:_

As Paul was getting fired up, Maddie jumped off the top rope, trying to connect with a diving crossbody. But Paul caught her and threw her into Austin. This allowed Dez to sneak up behind Blart, climb up onto the middle rope, and hit Paul with a diving bulldog!

Jerry: Ooh! Spiking Paul's Head into the mat!

As Dez was celebrating this feat, Dan, who was clearly still furious over his elimination, ran down to the ramp. The refs tried to block his path to the ring, but Dan kept going and plowed into the wall of refs!

Jerry: Oh my gosh! That move might get Dan fined!

JBL: GM Troy McClure won't care. He's probably too busy signing autographs for people who saw him star in "Power Rangers: Hey, Did We Do Cowboys Yet?"!

With the refs out of the way, Dan charged into the ring and started pummeling Dez!

JBL: Get him, Dan! Pummel that dweeb!

After a few moments of Dan beating on Dez, Austin was able pry Dan off his friend and toss him out of the ring. But by that time, Paul got up and tossed Dez over the top rope, eliminating him!

Micheal: It looks like Dez's night is over!

JBL: I'm so glad that he's gone! Now all we need is for Austin to get eliminated and the fangirls will shut up!

 **11th elimination: Dez Wade**

 **Time lasted: 2:27**

 **Eliminated by: Paul Blart**

Still not yet satisfied, Dan threw Dez into the barricade and stomped away at Dez before the refs got up and separated the two.

Jerry: It looks like Dan is gonna get as much revenge as possible!

As Dan walked away satisfied (and while Dez got checked on by the ringside medics), the clock went to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 15: Bella Dawson (Bella and the Bulldogs)**

The crowd cheered as the female quarterback emerged wearing her football jersey and white sweatpants.

Micheal: This is Bella Dawson from the Nickelodeon show, "Bella and the Bulldogs". She's a cheerleader turned star quarterback from her team, The Silverado West Bulldogs.

JBL: Pfft. I bet that I was better at football than her when I was her age!

Micheal: Well, she was also a cheerleader. Can you do a double-backflip?

JBL: ...shut up, Micheal.

Bella rushed into the into the ring and immediately hit a gut-busting spear on Austin Moon, much to the horror of Austin's fangirls!

( _Fangirls boo Bella_ )

Micheal: That had to hurt!

Jerry: That'll rearrange your organs in a hurry!

JBL: I hope that spear destroyed his diaphragm, causing him to never sing again.

Micheal: I'm beginning to think that you don't like Austin, John

JBL: Shut up, Cole!

As Austin clutched his stomach in pain, Paul charged at Bella, but she ducked him and connected with a chop block to Blart's knee. As Paul grabbed his knee in agony, Bella came face-to-face with Maddie Rooney.

Micheal: A battle of two female star athletes! This is just-

JBL: I swear that if you say anything about girl power, Cole, I'm gonna meet you in the parking lot after the Rumble!

The two girls came to blows, exchanging kicks and fists with each other. Maddie tried to hit a knifehand chop, but Bella dodged and connected with a Northern Lights suplex on the b-ball player! Bella followed up with a drop toe-hold on Rooney, rebounded off the ropes and hit a running big splash on Maddie!

Micheal: Oof! That must've hurt!

As Bella tried to toss Maddie over the top rope and as Paul and Austin went at it, the clock went to :10.

( _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 17: James Ellsworth**

The crowd popped as "The Chinless Wonder" emerged, wearing black trunks and red boots.

JBL: Oh God, not this turtle-looking loser!

Micheal: Here comes James Ellsworth! Can he-

All of a sudden, someone grabbed James from behind and threw him into the barricade!

JBL: Who is that?

Micheal: Wait, that's Sue Sylvester!

Jerry: We heard her ominous words to McClure earlier. It looks like she's putting her plan into action!

Sue then threw James to the ground and locked him in a Boston Crab!

Micheal: Oh no! It looks like Sue is looking to snap Ellsworth's spine in half!

 **It looks like Sue is pulling an Ernesto de la Cruz and seizing her moment! Let's look at the stats:**

 **In the ring: Maddie Rooney, Austin Moon, Paul Blart, Bella Dawson (James Ellsworth hasn't entered the ring yet)**

 **Chapter eliminations: Dez Wade**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (21:15)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **Entries left: 24**

 **How will Sue Sylvester's attack on Ellsworth shake up the Rumble? Leave your thoughts in the comment section and I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Bull-ying the Competition

Chapter 8: Bull-ying the Competition

 _Chapter 7 Recap: Dez found himself on the receiving end of a beating from a vengeful Dan, resulting in Dez's elimination. Bella Dawson entered next and engaged in a brawl with Maddie Rooney. The chapter ended with Sue Sylvester taking out James Ellsworth:_

Finally, the referees pulled Sue off of Ellsworth and sent her to the back. As James was helped to the back, Justin Roberts got on the microphone:

Justin: Per orders of General Manager Troy McClure, due to James Ellsworth no longer being able to enter the Rumble, replacing him will be this man:

 **OLE!**

 **(Replacing James Ellsworth) Entry 16: El Torito (WWE)**

The MSG crowd gave quite a warm response to Torito as he entered wearing his white bull costume.

Jerry: It looks like El Torito caught a lucky break! Let's see if he'll capitalize on his opportunity!

El Torito climbed up onto the apron, leaped up and hit a springboard arm drag on Bella, sending the quarterback flying! Paul caught up to Torito and grabbed him by the horns of his mask and threw him into the ropes. But El Torito rebounded off the ropes, ducked Blart's boot, jumped up onto the middle rope and connected with a springboard headbutt on the mall cop, with the headbutt finding itself in a rather unfortunate spot.

Jerry: Oh man! A headbutt right where one should never be headbutted!

JBL: Heh heh. He got hit in the groin.

As Paul cried in pain, Austin hit a boot to the gut on the bull. He then looked to the ropes, picked the tiny bull up in a powerbomb position and ran towards the ropes.

Jerry: It looks like Austin is gonna bring a quick end to El Torito's Royal Rumble run!

However, El Torito countered at the last second and turned the powerbomb attempt into a hurricanrana that sent Austin tumbling over the top rope, eliminating him (much to the enragement of the fangirls)!

Micheal: It looks like Moon's chances of winning now are "just an illusion".

JBL: That had better not have been a pun based off one of his songs, Cole!

Jerry: What's wrong, John? Did Cole "make you do a double take"?

JBL: Good grief, guys! You're nearly as bad as those girls are! But anyway, good riddance to him! I hope his fangirls go home and cry into their Shawn Mendes pillow!

 **12th elimination: Austin Moon**

 **Time lasted: 8:29**

 **Eliminated by: El Torito**

While Austin left ringside upset (some of the fangirls were inconsolable by his elimination), Maddie tried to hit the tiny bull with a sidewalk slam, but Torito countered with a tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana, sending Rooney crashing into Bella! As Torito taunted his fallen foes, the clock went to :10.

 _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 17: Cory Matthews (Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World)**

The crowd gave quite the ovation to the history teacher who was wearing a red singlet with a red singlet over it, black and white kneepads, black sneakers and a Vader mask.

Micheal: Here comes Corey Matthews, wearing a Vader mask as a nice tribute to his friend Harley's late father, Vader.

Jerry: Do you think we'll see a Vader bomb tonight?

Before that question could be answered, however, Sue Sylvester (once again) ran out and took Matthews out from behind!

Micheal: Oh no! Not again! Once again, Sue Sylvester is delivering a beatdown to another competitor who didn't even get the chance to step into the ring!

Sue picked Matthews up in a headlock and planted his head into the steel entrance ramp with a headlock driver!

Jerry: Oh my lord! Matthews might be concussed after that move!

While the ringside doctors rushed to Cory's aid, Sue brushed her hands together if to say, "Well, that was simple". She then ran to the ring!

Micheal: Oh, I get it! She took out Ellsworth so that the replacement entrant would be used. Now that there are two guys unable to fight, Sue can steal his spot in the Rumble!

JBL: Why didn't McClure get more replacement entries?! I haven't seen such incompetent decision-making since Troy starred in the movie, "IKEA: The Musical"!

 **(Replacing Cory Matthews) Entry 17: Sue Sylvester (Glee)**

Sue slid into the ring and immediately walloped Bella with a massive forearm to the dome! Sylvester then picked up the dazed girl and threw her over the top rope, eliminating the quarterback!

Micheal: Well, Bella's gone.

Jerry: Yea, that forearm was way too much to overcome.

 **13th elimination: Bella Dawson**

 **Time lasted: 3:41**

 **Eliminated by: Sue Sylvester**

As Bella left for the back, El Torito tried attacking Sue from behind with a dropkick.

JBL: Oh no! Big mistake, little bull!

Sue shoved Torito away and leveled him with a supekick!

Micheal: What a shot!

As the little bull held his face in pain, Maddie tried hitting a DDT on Sylvester. Instead, the cheerleading coach took Maddie down with a double-leg takedown. She then grabbed Rooney's left knee and started locking in a figure-four leglock!

Micheal: Oh no! Maddie has torn the ACL in her left leg in the past! This could be catastrophic to her chances of winning!

Luckily for Maddie, Paul Blart broke the hold before it could be locked in. Picking up Sue, Paul flattened her with a powerslam!

JBL: Maddie got lucky. If that hold was locked in, it could've been over for her!

While Maddie was helped up by Paul, the clock went to :10.

 _Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 18: Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz (Phineas And Ferb)**

The crowd booed as the evil scientist, wearing his white lab coat, black turtleneck sweater, green pants and black shoes.

JBL: Who's the pharmacist?

Micheal: That's no pharmacist, John. That's Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz from "Phineas and Ferb". He's made all sorts of inventions in the past in an effort to conquer the Tri-State Area. While none of them have been a success, perhaps he has something up his sleeve to help him win tonight!

 **We'll have to find that out next chapter! But for right now, here are the stats:**

 **In the ring: Maddie Rooney, Paul Blart, El Torito, Sue Sylvester (soon to be Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz)**

 **Chapter eliminations: Austin Moon, Bella Dawson**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (24:00)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **Entries left: 22**

 **Will Perry the Platypus interfere in his nemisis' path to victory? Are Paul and Maddie friends now? Will Austin Moon's fangirls have anyone else to fawn over? Find out next chapter! (And don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section)**


	9. SUCK IT!

Chapter 9: SUCK IT!

 _Chapter 8 recap: El Torito replaced an injured James Ellsworth and eliminated Austin Moon, delighting JBL (and horrifying his fangirls). The next entry was was Cory Matthews, who was attached by Sue Sylvester. Sue stole his spot and eliminated Bella Dawson. The chapter ended with the arrival of the next entry, Dr. Doofensmirtz:_

Heinz rolled into the ring and pulled out a pair of souped-up looking gloves from his coat pocket

Dr. D: Behold! My Super-Mega Glovesinator! These gloves give me the strength of ten men plus two! And when I win, I'll use the momentum to help me take over the Tri-State Area!

As he placed the gloves on, a teal platypus wandered down to ringside. The crowd cheered upon seeing him, but the evil scientist clearly didn't recognize who the platypus was:

Dr. D: ( _confused_ ) A platypus at ringside? ( _Perry rolls his eyes, springs up and places the fedora on his head. Dr. D gasps_ ) Perry the Platypus at ringside?!

Micheal: Hey! It's Agent P! He's here to cost his nemesis the Rumble!

JBL: Thats not fair!

Perry jumped up on the apron, springboarded off the top rope and landed on top of Doofenshmirtz's head. Angry, Doof tried to bop Perry, but Perry jumped off, resulting in Doof nailing himself in the skull.

Jerry: Oof! If those gloves are as strong as Dr. D say they are, then that must've done some serious damage to his skull!

Perry dropkicked Doof towards the ropes. Dazed, Doofenshmirtz couldn't defend himself as Paul Blart clotheslined him over the top rope, taking out the evil scientist!

Micheal: Thanks for coming, Dr. D!

JBL: This isn't fair at all! Doof should get a redo!

 **14th elimination: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

 **Time lasted: 0:50**

 **Eliminated by: Paul Blart**

With the platypus still hot on his trail, the dazed doctor hopped the barricade and ran through the crowd, shouting:

Dr. D: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

While Agent P. hopped the barricade to chase his nemesis, El Torito ran at Maddie. But Paul caught the bull and nailed him with a backbreaker! Maddie and Paul nodded at each other, grabbed the little bull and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him!

Micheal: And El Torito is gone!

JBL: Aww man! I liked the little guy!

 **15th elimination: El Torito**

 **Time lasted: 3:56**

 **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney and Paul Blart**

While Torito left for the back, Sue charged at the two. But they ducked and worked together to connect with a double Samoan drop! While the two exchanged high-fives, the clock went to :10.

 _(Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 19: Joe Gatto (Impractical Jokers)**

The crowd nearly became unglued as Joe Gatto, wearing his Captain Fatbelly costume, emerged from the back.

Jerry: The crowd is going bananas for this man!

Micheal: This is Joe Gatto from the TruTV show, "Impractical Jokers". He along with his friends, compete to embarrass each other with ridiculous challenges and humiliating punishments.

Joe ran into the ring. He connected with a leaping clothesline on Blart and a running crossbody on Maddie. Before Sue could get a piece of him, Joe rolled back out of the ring to greet the crowd.

Joe: Hey New York! ( _Crowd roars with chants of "Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe!"_ ) Know what you can do? ( _Crowd roars again, knowing what's about to happen next_ )

Joe/w crowd: SUCK IT!

Jerry: The crowd cannot get enough of this guy!

Unfortunately for Gatto, as soon as he rolled back into the ring, Sue connected with a superkick to the chin of Gatto, sending him over the top rope and eliminating the comedian!

Micheal: Oof! Tough loss for Joe!

JBL: Well, that's what you get for playing to the crowd!

 **16th elimination: Joe Gatto**

 **Time lasted: 0:34**

 **Eliminated by: Sue Sylvester**

The crowd wasn't not happy with Joe's elimination. They rained boos upon her. One fan was clearly not happy, as she jumped the barricade, ran into the ring, climbed up onto Sue's back and started attacking Sue!

JBL: That fan can't be here! Get her out of her!

Micheal: Wait, I recognize that fan! That's Riley Matthews, Cory's daughter! She's getting some retaliation for what Sue did to her dad!

JBL: Figures that you'd recognize a Disney character, Cole!

Sue was able to throw Riley off her back and toss her out of the ring. While Sue was trying to figure out what the heck just happened, Paul Blart grabbed Sue by the back of her red track suit and flung her over the top rope, eliminating the cheerleading coach!

Micheal: And Sue is through!

Jerry: And Sylvester can thank Riley Matthews for her elimination!

 **17th elimination: Sue Sylvester**

 **Time lasted: 3:50**

 **Eliminated by: Paul Blart**

Livid, Sue chased Riley Matthews throughout the crowd while the clock went to :10.

Jerry: We're halfway through the entry list. Who'll be number 20?

 _(Crowd chants: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ )

[ _beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ ]

 **Entry 20: "Weird" Al Yankovic**

The crowd erupted as the famed parody artist came out, wearing a blue and green Hawaiian shirt, black dress pants and orange sneakers.

Jerry: Oh boy! "Weird" Al is here!

JBL: This should be good!

 **20 entrants down, 20 more to go! Let's look at the stats:**

 **In the Ring: Maddie Rooney, Paul Blart (soon to be "Weird" Al Yankovic)**

 **Chapter eliminations: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, El Torito, Joe Gatto, Sue Sylvester**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (28:30)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **How will "Weird" Al fare in the Rumble? Who will the other twenty entries be? Leave your thoughts in the comment section and I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Entries 1-19 stats

Entries 1-19 stats:

 **With the emergence of entry 20, let's look at the stats of the** **first 19 entries:**

 **Entry 1: Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie)**

 **Time lasted: 28:30**

 **Eliminated by: n/a (has yet to be eliminated)**

 **Entry 2: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)**

 **Time lasted: 2:11**

 **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney**

 **Entry 3: Adam Savage (Mythbusters)**

 **Time lasted: 3:34**

 **Eliminated by: Ray Stantz & Star Buttefly**

 **Entry 4: Gilligan (Gilligan's Island)**

 **Time lasted: 1:41**

 **Eliminated by** : **Ray Stantz**

 **Entry 5: Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters)**

 **Time** **lasted: 8:06**

 **Eliminated by: Dan**

 **Entry 6: Star Butterfly (Star vs. the** **Forces of Evil)**

 **Time lasted: 2:27**

 **Eliminated by** : **Ray Stantz**

 **Entry 7: Cat Valentine (Victorious/Sam & Cat)**

 **Time lasted: 1:13**

 **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney**

 **Entry 8: Danny Tanner (Full House)**

 **Time lasted: 7:12**

 **Eliminated by: Dan & Austin Moon**

 **Entry 9: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

 **Time lasted: 6:11**

 **Eliminated by: Dez Wade**

 **Entry 10: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

 **Time lasted: 5:22**

 **Eliminated by: Austin Moon & Dez Wade**

 **Entry 11: Austin Moon (Austin** **& Ally)**

 **Time lasted: 8:29**

 **Eliminated by: El Torito**

 **Entry 12: Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy** )

 **Time lasted: 0:05**

 **Eliminated by: Danny Tanner**

 **Entry 13: Dez Wade (Austin & Ally)**

 **Time** **lasted: 2:27**

 **Eliminated by: Paul Blart**

 **Entry 14: Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop)**

 **Time lasted: 9:00**

 **Eliminated by** : **n/a (has yet to be** **eliminated)**

 **Entry 15: Bella Dawson (Bella & the** **Bulldogs)**

 **Time lasted: 3:41**

 **Eliminated by: Sue Sylvester**

 **Entry 16: El Torito* (WWE)**

 **Time lasted: 3:59**

 **Eliminated by: Maddie Rooney & Paul Blart**

 **Entry 17: Sue Sylvester** (Glee)**

 **Time** **lasted** : **3:50**

 **Eliminated by: Paul Blart**

 **Entry 18: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

 **Time lasted: 0:51**

 **Eliminated by** : **Paul Blart**

 **Entry 19: Joe Gatto (Impractical Jokers** )

 **Time lasted: 0:34**

 **Eliminated by: Sue Sylvester**

 **Longest lasted: Maddie Rooney (28:30 so far)**

 **Shortest: Ron Burgundy (0:05)**

 **Most eliminations: Paul Blart (4)**

 **Who else will be joining the** **Rumble? Will anyone** **break Paul's record of eliminations? Find out next chapter!**

 ***replaced an injured James Ellsworth**

 ****replaced an injured Cory Matthews (Boy/Girl Meets World)**


End file.
